


Fire Meet Gasoline

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: She'd decided hours ago that she would not put a hole in his heart. Hell, she wouldn't do anything to drag him to the Rebel base and bring the war on his shoulders, orders be damned. But she couldn't give him anything either. She barely had enough for herself.But maybe she could give him this- a small happiness in the cruel world they were living in. She could give him a good memory, and the ability to indulge, just for this night.Just for this night, she could let him be himself.





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts).



> For [Rachael](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/) who asked for "10. not wearing that" from [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/168088551788/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try) prompt list.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a plain dance to ease out some of her nerves, but Jyn couldn't wash away the image of him passing food to the beggars. At the same time, he dipped his head to the crook of her neck, pressing his lips firmly to the bare skin of her shoulder, and Jyn's hand immediately wound up to his hair, holding him in place while they sway to the rhythm. His grip tightened just a bit on her hips, pulling her flush against him.

 _Possessive_ , she thought, and an involuntary smirk escaped her well-constructed spy mask. And then he suddenly pulled away, spun her around with an unexpected strength from his fingers alone, before surging forward to meet her again, forehead pressed against hers while he splayed his hands across her back. Jyn caught up with him immediately, lifting her arms and hooking them around his neck, but at the same time a series of alarms went off inside her head and she couldn't breathe, not when he was gazing at her with an intensity that could undress her.

 _So naïve_ , Jyn thought sadly. He _really_ didn't know who she was, what she was sent there to do, or what she was _tasked_ to do to him. Does he even know his father was building a planet-killer?

Her thoughts snapped when she felt him moving closer; their lips are ghosting over each other, and she could've kissed him if she wanted to. Oh, it would be so easy to entertain his apparent desire for her and get him to spill everything he knew after she made him weak with everything she had on hand. And she knows how to get men to talk, especially men like him. She'd done it before- earning their trust and luring them into thinking that they'll spend the most incredible night in their lives with her, only to be pinned down and left with a hole in their heart once she's through with them.

But for the first time in probably forever, Jyn couldn't imagine herself doing that. Not to him. But in the next second, he silenced her thoughts by closing the remaining gap and pressing his lips firmly against hers. She let out an involuntary gasp, feeling both surprised that she didn't see this coming, and scared because as soon as he opened up to her she craved more. More of the kiss, more of him, and while her mind was still hazy with feelings she never knew she had, he already gave her the former, deepening it and working up the desire with the movement of his tongue and the scrape of his beard.

" _No_."

Jyn snapped and distanced herself with one strong push and immediately his face morphed from utter shock to utterly heartbroken, and she had to look away lest he sees her lose her composure.

When he took a step closer, she made her mind and slipped away before he could even grasp her. It wasn't until she reached the branched road that will make her disappear from his life forever that he called out to her. And against her will, she somehow stopped and turned around.

He looked like a mess; hair tousled, lips swollen, and his chest was rising too visibly as if he was just running. Well, maybe he was. Jyn stood still to let him approach her, but he stopped a few meters from her with his hand reaching out into the air.

"Liana, please…" he let out a heavy breath and took one step closer, his face was still a mixed of brokenheartedness and anxiousness. "I-I'm sorry I got carried away, but--please don't be scared of me, I mean no harm to you."

This man, the man who was in hiding most of his life, left alone by his parents and the infamous Saw Gerrera, turned into a heap of a mess in front of her. This man, who she'd been spying on for the last three days, during which she watched him defend helpless citizens from violent Stormtroopers and stole credits from the rich, corrupt Imperial allies to buy supplies for the poor, just asked _her_ not to be scared of him.

 _Oh, how little he knows_.

"Force, I never felt like this before," he looked away and ran the stretched hand through his hair. Jyn almost laughed at that, because neither did she. Their meeting at the bar was unplanned, as she was just trying to ease her mind with a few drinks.

"Please, can I-can I come closer?" he asked tentatively and Jyn gave him a nod. The street was already empty at that hour, and the area was out of the Imperial patrol and for that she was grateful. The last thing she wanted was for a ‘Trooper to demand their scan docs. He took another step into her personal space but once again stopped before coming too close. His hands were fidgeting, as if he was holding himself from doing something with them, but before she could think twice about it, Jyn closed the distance and shot up to press her lips to his.

His hands immediately flung to her jaws, pulling her firmer into him and she could almost feel the tension melting out of him from the kiss.

"Spend the night with me," he whispered when they pulled away breathlessly, "I mean, if you want to…"

"Do you?" Jyn asked with a gentleness she didn't realize she had, lifting one hand to stroke his lower lip with her thumb.

"Force, Liana, yes. I'd like that very much."

"Alright."

She let him take her to his place, a motel hidden behind taller buildings in front of it that seemed to be a perfect place for someone who's constantly on the run. They didn't speak during the whole walk, but he'd taken her hand and grabbed it firmly under his as if he knew she'd run the first chance she got. And it was almost true. Jyn had thought about her decision to keep following him over and over again while he leads them through the bright night lights of the city, creating backup plans for backup plans and running several scenarios on how to remain committed to her mission without hurting him. Was it mercy that stopped her from treating him like her other targets?

However, just as she finished constructing the most plausible plan in her head, they arrived inside his room. The last thing she heard was the sound of door locking before his lips were on hers again, and even though she was itching to sweep the room for bugs, she immediately resolved that as a fugitive of the Empire, he must've done it the first time he got there.

Yet he didn't even know that he was kissing one of the worst bug of the Rebellion _inside_ his room.

He kissed her like a starved man, tongue and teeth clashing with hers as their hands immediately work on their clothes. _Force, he smells so good_ , she noticed, and as soon as they were down to their skins and she planted a soft kiss on his chest. He squirmed at the contact before dipping his head down to suck a mark on her neck that elicited an involuntary moan from her.

"Joreth—“

"Cassian," he cut her off, pulling away so she could see straight into his eyes that somewhat shined with sincerity and vulnerability despite the dark room. "My name is Cassian," he added with a weak smile, waiting for her judgment.

 _Oh no_ , Jyn thought. He's giving away too much, and it crumbles the first part of her resolved plan in an instant. Jyn fixed her eyes on him, thinking hard about the next words while his thumbs stroked gently at her cheeks, and suddenly his expression snapped and he opened his mouth and she _knows_ that he's going to give her even more,

"You see, Liana, I'm—“

"It's Jyn."

_This is fine. She could give him this much of her._

She stared at him silently now, face unreadable. _If you're smart, you should run now_ , her face tried to tell him. But he didn't. Instead, he murmured her name like a chant as he continued to kiss her. Every time his lips were not on her skin it was to repeat her name, and never before did Jyn think her name could sound so beautiful.

He didn't stop kissing her as he backed them towards the bed, the wooden frame creaked in protest when they climbed into it and he settled himself between her legs. Jyn could feel his already hard length bobbing in the space between them, and she moaned loudly when one of he ran one of his hands across her breast and further down to cup her.

She heard him whispered a short " _Force,_ " as his fingers discovered her wetness, but before he did anything he looked up to her and asked, "Jyn, can I—“

His voice was tight with restraint, and Jyn immediately nodded, and it was all he needed to slide one, then two fingers inside before slowly rocking them into her. His movements were unsteady, but somehow Jyn understood why and it made her feel overwhelmed: he might not have had many chances to relieve himself with a woman, but he wanted to do something for her, wanted to pleasure her even though he didn't quite know how.

Careful so as to not hurt his feelings, Jyn moved her hand down to grip on his length and start stroking him, eliciting a ragged groan from deep beneath his throat. She then made her intention clear, whispering, "I want you inside me," before pushing at him gently so that he flopped onto his back. She settled herself on his lap, lining him up to her entrance, eyes trained on him, and she slowly sank down until he was perfectly sheathed.

Jyn shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of him stretching her in the most exquisite way possible, before starting to move. He settled his hands on her hips but put no pressure to them, and she let him watch her, staring with a gaped mouth as she rolled her hips and ride him like she'd never done to any man before--not that there were many before Cassian. He felt thick and perfect, and every time he snapped his hips up to meet hers, she almost lost balance from the ripples of pleasure that came out from his thrusts.

They kept their eyes on each other, moving gently, until Jyn decided that she was bored with playing gentle and ground herself firmer into him, increasing her pace while enjoying the view of him, his control slipping away as he finally tore his gaze from her to throw his head back and groan.

She'd decided hours ago that she would not put a hole in his heart. Hell, she wouldn't do anything to drag him to the Rebel base and bring the war on his shoulders, orders be damned. But she couldn't give him anything either. She barely had enough for herself.

But maybe she could give him this- a small happiness in the cruel world they were living in. She could give him a good memory, and the ability to indulge, just for this night.

Just for this night, she could let him be himself.

And so, with her hips still jerking hard around him, Jyn grabbed his jaw with one hand, lowering herself until their noses were nearly touching and their eyes met, and whispered harshly but clearly, "Fuck me harder. Now."

She was never delicate with her words, but he caught the message anyway and, with a loud growl, he flipped them both and straightened himself on his knees before lifting her hips off the bed and pulling it firmly into him. Jyn cried out when she felt his thrusts hit her deeper, his fingers digging into her skin harder each time until he hit the edges of her pain threshold, and when she opened her eyes again he was watching her, eyes glassy with desire and a tiny hint of concern. His arms were shaking from supporting half of her weight, so he soon dropped her hips back to the bed and hovered over her.

Jyn used this chance to pull at his nape and kiss him hard, feeling the cool air from his nose brushing at her sweaty cheeks, and when she pulled away, she stared deep into his eyes and asked once more. "What do you want, Cassian?"

"You," he answered quickly, as if he couldn't get it fast enough. "I want you."

" _How_ do you want me?" Jyn pushed forward, feeling her body trembling with anticipation. "Tell me what you want to do to me. All of it."

He moaned when she tightened her walls around him, and it took him another second before he regained his composure and said with ragged breaths, "I want to fuck you from behind. I want to come inside you, and I want to make you come with me still in you. Just like that."

She pulled him down for another hard kiss before staring him dead in the eyes again. "Do it. And don't you dare stop before you get everything you wanted."

In a split second, he pulled out of her, and Jyn took the chance to roll over and brace herself on her hands and knees. Before she knew it he was in her once again with one hard thrust that sent her body jerking forward. Their bodies rocked slowly for a while, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with the need to see him, to check whether he enjoyed what she's willing to give to him, but then he started to move more forcefully, his hand gripping her hips firmly to pull her in with each thrust, and Jyn found herself lost again at the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, their hips colliding and creating the most indecent noises she'd ever heard, which only fueled her desire even more.

He didn't keep the position long, and all of a sudden, with one hand secured around her waist and the other grip her shoulder, he yanked her up so that her back pressed to his chest, and then lowered himself to sit on his heels before he started to thrust up to her. The new position helped him reach different places in her, and Jyn shuddered when he found his rhythm again, the thrusts hitting her spots one by one until she couldn't breathe, and her head fell onto his shoulder as she gasping loudly for more air while her hands flung backward to raked on his scalp. Shutting her eyes so tightly it hurt, Jyn surrendered her body entirely to her senses as one of his hands then moved up to cup her breast, kneading them and squeezing gently at her hardened nipple while he let his other hand wander down to where their bodies met, spreading her open with his index and middle finger, and Jyn cried loudly into the air as the sensations hit her body all at once. Sweat had broken out on them both- his harsh, labored breaths on her ear soon turned into moans while he bit and sucked at the skin on her neck.

It didn't take long for her peak to start building up, and, as if he could sense it, he moved his lower hand to her clit and started rubbing slow, tight circles around it. His other hands worked interchangeably between each breast, his grip tighter, but this, too, must be pushing him closer to the edge because Jyn felt his rhythm become unsteady. She wanted it, she wanted to get him there--she was more than satisfied to know that he was able to fulfill what she suspected was one of his wildest fantasies right now.

She would be amused by it if it weren't for the fact that she badly craved it, too.

She would later find herself thinking about this moment, often, when all hope seemed lost and everything she touched turns to ashes. She would remember this night, the night she shed herself of everything- her masks, her fake identity, her clothes- in front of this man, just as he'd done for her, in that run-down motel that he called home. In this incredibly rare moment of her life, Jyn felt safe, despite being so naked and vulnerable. And on days when the universe forced her to see just how dispensable she was in serving The Cause, her mind would retreat to that one corner of the galaxy, where found a man who wanted her as much as she wanted him.

If there was such a thing as another life, a different universe, she'd find him again and love him right. But right now, in the messy reality they've been thrown into, she wanted to see him come undone.

"Come with me," Jyn whispered desperately to him between loud moans because she was so, _so_ close, "Come with me, Cassian. _Please_."

After one, two thrusts she heard him let out a shout as he exploded inside of her, the sound so exquisite that it shot her sky-high before falling down hard and tore the pleasure out of her, so intense that she produced a wail she never knew she could make before, and they held their positions as they rode out their orgasms.

They then collapsed down onto the bed in different directions, bodies burning, still breathing heavily. Jyn felt him reach out to touch her back, trying to maintain a physical connection to her, so despite her instincts telling her to disappear into the night, she turned and inched closer to him until he could press his lips to her forehead.

"Stay," he murmured the word to her skin, plain and simple. Jyn waited for a beat before answering, didn't look up to meet his eyes because she couldn't promise him that.

"Okay." She would stay as long as she can.

And then she would go. Leaving him, his warmth, his tenderness.

But at least she would leave him alive.

 

-

Cassian found himself waking up alone.

Not that he expected otherwise, but it would have been nice to at least wake up with something that could remind him that last night was real. But a girl who kept her real name in secret until they were alone in the dark would never be the type to leave a trace. It was a trait that felt so familiar to him that it actually made him smile. Miserable people, they were. And their kind of people cannot keep each other.

It didn't change the fact that his heart—and eyes—were stinging.

In another life, in a different universe, he'd find her again and love her right.

After finding and putting on his pants lazily, Cassian headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He let the water run for a while after opening the tap, somewhat wondering if it would erase the memory of her or not, before eventually bending down to splash his face with the pooled water from his hands. He was still blinking away the excess liquid when suddenly he felt the cool, round cartridge pressed into his back, just behind his heart. He straightened up to see any reflection from the mirror in front of him, but the would-be assailant was smart enough to use his own height to hide their posture.

He just knew it was her.

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you," she said firmly, almost emotionless, and Cassian thought she didn't really need to waste a bolt to put a hole in his already shattered heart.

"The Rebellion has traced you and found out who you really are," she continued, "They wanted to use you to retrieve your father, because there have been rumors about him building a super weapon for the Empire. A planet-killer."

 _Oh,_ the image of a man- whose last words to him were “Whatever I do, I do it to protect you”-- came crashing back into his mind. _He’s alive_.

"You have two options." Cassian could feel her moving closer, her breaths now ghosting over his skin and he had to use all of his might to stop him from turning around. "Either you stay here and forge another fake identity, or you get off-planet as soon as you can and leave absolutely no trace behind. I'll do what I can to buy you the necessary time."

He couldn't help it anymore. He turned his face to the side and for a split second, he thought he was able to see the lines of her figure…

"Jyn—“

"For your own safety," she cut him short. "Never mention that name outside this room."

Her voice softened, and Cassian could almost feel the implication of what she's trying to say to him behind the towering cold walls she'd built between them:

_This is my gift._

_Just for you._

_Keep it safe, only you can find me with it, as I'll find you with yours._

"Understood," he replied calmly. After a second or so he felt the cartridge lift up from his back, and felt an arm slowly wrapping around his middle as she pressed her lips to his spine, just below his nape. Cassian closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss, feeling his mother's kyber crystal necklace warm his chest and he silently prayed that their paths- Cassian and Jyn paths- would cross again one day. But before he could summon the courage to look at her, she let go, leaving his back warm from the fading memories of her touch.

He found himself alone by the time he turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a PWP fic without angst or feels, but then two things crashed into my mind while I was plotting for the fic which was: Fire Meet Gasoline by SIA (the song, not the video) and role reversal. Both have been swimming on my mind for a while, tbh, and I decided to finally elaborate both on this fic because I think the "not wearing _that_ " can be translated as both of them being together as themselves, without wearing their masks or fake IDs for a while.
> 
> As always, bajillion tengs to [sleepykalena](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this fic (and for the suggestions on the summary because Idris Jesus knows how shit I am with summaries).
> 
> Say hi/ask me stuff/request more prompts on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
